This invention is related to a coating composition and in particular to a coating composition that cures at low temperatures and high relative humidities.
In northern climates, the season for painting the exterior surfaces of structure such as oil well platforms, bridges, oil or chemical storage tanks, ships and barges is very short. Currently, coating compositions that cure at ambient temperatures of 10.degree. C. and above are used. One such composition is shown in Vasta U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,564 issued Jan. 26, 1971. A coating composition is needed that will cure at temperatures as low as 0.degree. C. which would increase the painting season by several months in northern climates. Such a composition should have the following characteristics: excellent adhesion to the substrate which usually is steel, salt spray resistance, salt water resistance, weather resistance, solvent resistance and excellent durability. Also, the composition should provide a surface to which other coatings can be applied and will adhere.
The novel composition has the aforementioned characteristics.